


L'elisir d'amore

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek has self-esteem issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter is a softie, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, drabble and then some, i don't even know what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: A glimpse into Derek Hale's heart. He pines for Stiles and can't believe he'd ever be loved by him.





	L'elisir d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> I need to feel love again. This is a sweet mess, forgive me!

There is nothing interesting happening beyond the porch limits and yet Derek gazes as if he were witnessing the world being born.  
Leaves wave at him in the breeze and flowers bend to his beauty, but he doesn’t see it. He can’t begin to comprehend the effect he has on those around him, nature first and foremost.

In the background, soft and mellow from within the confines of Peter Hale's summer home, Enrico Caruso fills the air with raw emotion. His powerful voice rings all the way from the used console of a record player perched recklessly on a coffee table.  
The wolf hears it, that particular aria, and it makes him even more pensive. All he feels is want.   
"Una furtiva lagrima  
Negli occhi suoi spuntò  
Quelle festose giovani  
Invidiar sembro"  
  
Derek rises, stepping forward into the yard. He squints only momentarily as the clouds creep in to obscure the sun. Nature found a way to spare the star shame against the wolf's glory.  
And he still dares doubt that he could be loved?  
  
The moon is his master and his slave, but the wolf won’t abandon himself to the pull Stiles has on him. The lure of the boy is so strong and yet he resists. What is making him so unsure? Why can't he believe that Stiles truly loves him?  
Perhaps it's his trust issues. He's been locked up in his emotions like it's a life sentence. Why would he deserve happiness?  
He thinks back. A long time.  
Paige.   
  
Something in the air screams reality check. Peter makes a noise, drops something. Derek stirs.   
His mind rushes back to the present. Stiles. He suddenly recalls how the boy smells... like Christmas cookies and hope. Stiles gifted him the optimism that had always been lacking in his life. He made him laugh and smile and forget all the ills in his heart.   
  
The wolf allows his lids to drop, and they meet for a moment in what resembles a curtain falling on a dream.  With a burdened sigh he conjures up Stiles’ grin.

Oh God he is gone for him! His perfect mouth often whispers promises into the pitch black night, hoping that the boy will capture them despite being hundreds of miles away.   
The wolf continues not to speak his heart, though. Not directly. The suffering is wearing on him.  
  
A sliver of brightness appears, jerking him back to his reality. The way the light catches the tree in the corner of the property reminds him of the mahogany in Stiles’ hair. It stirs up memories of the woods where he first met him (and has never been able to forget him since).   
A ghost of a smile floats over his plump mouth, but it’s only a brief shadow. The smallest flex of muscle and he’s frowning again.   
  
Peter watches from across the porch, nursing a novel. His eyes dart to and fro, counting the sighs Derek thinks he can’t hear, mentally tracing the lines on his nephew’s forehead that should not be there.   
“You’re thinking about him, nephew,” Peter states matter-of-factly.   
“I am,” Derek breathes.   
“You think about him a lot.”  
A dark head nods. “I do.”   
Peter closes the book he has been pretending to read with the gentleness of a lover.   
“Have you told him?”  
“No, Peter.”  
His blue eyes sparkle, and he replies with a tone even sweeter than the one before.  
“You should.”  
“I know. But I can’t. He needs to be there, without feeling guilty,” Derek whimpers. 

The aria is coming to an end and Caruso holds the last notes as if they were his life line.  
"What is the man singing now? He sounds sad." Peter is curious. His sister used to listen to this all the time.   
  
"He's saying something painfully beautiful. Di piu non chiedo, non chiedo.  
Si puo morir, si puo morir d'amor. I can't ask any more than this. I can't. You can die, you can die from love."

Peter inches to the edge of the wicker sofa and leans in.   
“Tragically appropriate."  
Derek chuckles. "I know. It was Mom's record and she loved playing this particular aria."  
"I remember." Peter takes a sip of his scotch and offers his consolation.   
"Can I be of any comfort?”   
Derek, chartreuse eyes moist with tears, puts on his best poker face. “I’m fine. I’ll be okay.”  
His uncle extends his arm, hesitant. Places a caring hand on Derek's knee despite better judgment.  
  
“I know why you love him. Because you need him to remind you of who you are. You are losing yourself now that he's away.”  
Derek wipes a tear from his bearded cheek, not exactly in agreement though he knows what Peter utters is truth. He is savagely honest.   
   
“I don’t love him because he told me I mattered. I love him because he showed me that nothing else did. And so I found myself again. I just miss him so much, Peter."  
Peter squeezes, his other hand clasped firmly onto Derek's shoulder.   
"Then go to him. Why are you here with me, sipping scotch and staring at trees? Go to him."

Derek exhales loudly when his pocket vibrates. He pulls out his phone and shortly after grins.   
"It's him. You change completely as soon as his energy is near you." Peter pats his nephew's back. "What does he say? If you don't mind sharing?"  
  
Derek studies the words on the screen and his heart overflows.   
  
**I saw a coyote today. Reminded me of Malia. I miss everyone. (Except for Isaac). :)  But I miss you most, Der-Bear. So much it hurts to breathe. Is there any way you can visit? I don't think I can wait until term ends. Please. I love you to the moon and back, sourwolf. Come. Please. Your Stiley**  
  
Peter reads the message over Derek's shoulder since he doesn't protest. He fiddles with his own phone.   
"I told you he misses you. He loves you. He needs to know how miserable you've been. Just go to him. I can take care of the business until you both get back."  
  
The wolf fingers the screen, running his eyes over the last words. I love you to the moon and back. It's what they always say to one another when they end phone calls.   
"What if I am distraction for him when I'm there?"  
Peter's eyes wrinkle around the edges when he smiles. He shakes his head.   
"Derek, you're a distraction for him because you're HERE. Don't think he isn't sittiing at his desk, chewing on his pen as he reads words in textbooks that mean nothing to him. All the while seeing your face in his day dreams. We don't get to be this lucky, Derek. Hales don't get to be loved. Don't ruin this. Go. Run to him."  
Peter Hale can be very convincing. His nephew bows his head and sniffles.   
"You're right. I'll go. I'll book a flight."  
Peter holds up his phone. "Already done. Pack your bag. I'm taking you to the airport in an hour."  
  
Derek is shocked at how supportive his uncle is being. "Thank you, Peter. It's really kind of you to help me like this."  
The older wolf is beaming. "Hey, no problem. And I have a selfish reason. I can't stand your opera music so I'll finally get a bit of quiet around here."   
"Yeah, my music. That's it," Derek says, knowing better.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your boy! You've got 56 minutes now before we need to leave. You get your stuff and I'll pack up that record for you."  
Peter winks and Derek laughs. "I got the hint, Peter. No more depressing arias."   
"You know Nemorino and Adina end up together at the end, right? I think it's a good omen for you and the boy."  
  
Derek's chiseled jaw couldn't drop faster. "What? You know it?"  
"Your mother went on and on about that stupid opera. You'd think she had ties to the Donizetti family."  
The wolves giggle, and Derek pulls Peter in for a hug. "I'm glad I have you. Thank you."  
In what is a very rare occurrence, Peter gets emotional. "Stop it, Derek. You'll make me soft. Now let go of me and go pack, Casanova."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I hope you can appreciate the emotional place from which it came for me today. I wrote almost in a stream of consciousness manner directly from my brain and so there is little editing. It's just my little emo outpour for those two boys.  
> The opera in question is Donizetti's "L'elisir d'amore" and the aria Derek is listening to is "Una Furtiva Lagrima."  
> You may need a shot of insulin after this. Ugh!


End file.
